


Contentment

by margarks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Endearments, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margarks/pseuds/margarks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even now, trembling and on his knees, Derek feels nothing but warmth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contentment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladycat/gifts).



> I just have a thing for endearments and praise… No beta, so if you see any typos, let me know.

It starts off as kind of a joke. Stiles throwing out the words, "Good job, buddy," without any real thought, but Derek heard a sincerity behind them. And it made something warm curl in his gut, something sweet he hadn't felt in a long time. The feeling grew each time Stiles threw out the careless praise.

Stiles was smart, though, and it didn't take long for Derek to realize that he _knew_. That the praise was no longer careless, maybe that it never was. Stiles knows just what to say. Knows just how to make Derek feel… feel good. 

Even now, trembling and on his knees, Derek feels nothing but warmth.

"You're doing so good, baby." Stiles's words wash over him, fingers caressing a teasing line down his back. "You're beautiful like this." 

"Stiles." Derek exhales as goosebumps of pleasure erupt at the soft touch.

"So good," Stiles repeats. "Such an obedient boy for me." 

Derek's hands clench into fists at his side. He isn't to move, isn't to reach for Stiles like he so desperately wants to. 

"You want to be good for me, don't you, sweetheart?" Stiles asks, circling back so that he's standing in front of Derek once more. Derek can see the hard line of his cock straining against the zipper of his jeans. 

He nods. His mouth waters.

Stiles's smile makes Derek's own erection pulse against his thigh. Stiles is happy. Derek _made_ Stiles happy. The thought feeds the fire inside him, makes him groan.

Stiles's long fingers curl around Derek's jaw, thumb caressing the rough stubble there. "I love this mouth." Stiles teases at Derek's bottom lip. "This pretty, pretty mouth."

Derek blushes, but opens without hesitation to suck on Stiles's thumb. 

"Such a hungry mouth." 

Derek hums his agreement, licking at the salty sweetness of Stiles's skin. 

"This isn't what you want, though, is it, baby?" Stiles pulls away slowly, pressing a kiss to Derek's forehead as he does. 

Derek feels a little like he's coming apart. He doesn't know how Stiles always does this to him. Makes him feel somehow both cherished and desperate. He's safe with Stiles, no matter how exposed he is; naked and on his knees at the whim of a boy who shouldn't have this kind of power over him but does. 

Except that Stiles always somehow makes Derek feel like he's the one with the power.

"I want you," Derek says, voice rough. "All of you. Any part of you." 

Stiles's eyes darken and his breathing deepens. "I'm all yours, Der," he says, finally pulling himself free from his too tight jeans.

Derek licks his lips, already opening for him. 

"So perfect," Stiles says, teasing Derek with barely there brushes of his cock against Derek's panting mouth. "Perfect for me." 

Derek groans as Stiles finally slides in, a burst of bitterness splashing onto his tongue. Stiles's fingers thread through Derek's hair, a sweet caress rather than a demanding hold. Derek doesn't move, though, doesn't lunge forward to swallow Stiles down as far as he can. He stays perfect still, letting Stiles's cock rest lightly against his tongue.

"Oh, fuck." Stiles groans. "You make such a sweet picture with my cock in your mouth." Derek shifts just enough to press into the hand petting his hair. "So much control. Such a good boy for me."

Derek closes his eyes, inhaling the scent of Stiles all around him. He tightens his mouth, once, twice as Stiles begins to move inside him. The slide of his shaft, in and out, at an almost excruciatingly slow pace, makes every muscle in Derek's body tighten with need. 

"Just like that, sweetheart. Gonna give you exactly what you want."

Derek lets go completely then, lets himself sink into the rhythm of Stiles's thrusts; the low, hypnotic tone of his voice. Let's Stiles use him for his own pleasure. Derek's scalp tingles everywhere Stiles touches.

It's during these moments, this almost infinite contentedness, that Derek feels most vulnerable. It overwhelms him how much he needs this, how much he needs Stiles.

Derek doesn't even realize he's whimpering until Stiles murmurs, "Shh. I've got you, sweetheart. I've got you." 

Stiles's hips stutter and Derek knows he's close. He moans in anticipation, losing control for the barest of seconds as he pushes forward to meet Stiles's final thrust, to swallow down the salty essence of him. 

He tries to follow as Stiles pulls free of him, but before he can say a word, Stiles is on his knees beside him. He reaches down to wrap long fingers around Derek's cock, to press Derek's nose to his throat and let Derek saturate himself in Stiles's scent.

He sobs out a breath, mouthing at Stiles's neck as Stiles whispers more warm approval against his skin, Stiles's hand sliding slick and tight along his erection. 

"My sweet boy. My good boy. So beautiful."

Derek comes with a quiet sigh, nuzzling against Stiles's throat. 

THE END.


End file.
